broforcefandomcom-20200225-history
Indiana Brones
Indiana Brones is a playable character in the run and gun platform game Broforce. He was added to the game with an update of the Broforce Brototype. Indiana Brones is based on the fictional character Dr. Henry "Indiana" Jones, Jr. portrayed by Harrison Ford in the Indiana Jones film series, a college professor of archaeology, who uncovers various historical artifacts, fighting evil forces in the way such as the Nazis. Gameplay ; Attacks Fire command: Whip *This weapon pierces and applies the Fear status to those hit, regardless of damage dealt. *It can also attach to terrain if used while jump button hit, pulling Brones toward it. *This weapon is particularily useful for countering Bruisers and Executioners if used rapidly before they can even attack, due to the fear status stops them from firing and instead they run away in fear. *Strangely, it does more damage when the target is further and vise versa. However the low damage will not prevent it from inflicting fear against enemies. *This can also help him clear some long jumps fairly easily, and helps reaching those hard-to-reach places. *Damage: 7 damage at long range, 4 damage at medium range and 0 damage at point-blank. *Range: 8 blocks. *Rate of fire: About 3 whips per second. Can be maxed out. Special command: Revolver *Fire a slug that deals damage and pierces through enemies in a horizontal line. *Explodes corpses. *Only weapon usable while climbing wall. *Indy is knocked back slightly while firing. *Ammunitions: 6. *Damage: Around 15 damage at long range and over 35 damage at point blank. *This means that one shot kills most common enemies and a second shot or a point-blank shot kills anything else, unless it's a boss or a high-health enemy encountered less frequently, such as The Brute. *Range: 17 blocks. Melee command: Pickaxe *Swings slower than the knife, but can destroy terrain and trigger explosives in front of and below Indy more easily. This can also attack enemies below. *Damage: 4 damage per swing. *Range: 1 block. *Rate of Fire: About 3 swings per second. ;Attributes *Speed: 4 squares per second. *Spring: 5 squares per second. *Jump: 5 squares high. Brototype Gameplay In builds before the May 29, 2014 update called Double Bro Impact, he uses these attacks: Fire command: Flare gun -''' ignites flammable enemies. * Damage: 4 shots to destroy body. * Range: 9 blocks. * Rate of fire: 1-5 per second. Can be maxed out. Special command: 'Whip -' quicker, pierces through any number of enemies, and applies the Fear status to those hit. It can also attach to terrain if used in the air, pulling Indy toward it. Unlike other specials, it cannot break terrain or trigger barrels. * Ammunitions: Infinite. The only character with an infinite special. * Damage: 14 scourges to destroy body. * Range: 8 squares. Melee command: '''Knife. Gallery 6527704.jpg|From "Indiana Jones: Raiders of The Lost Ark" Indianna Brones.png|Brototype Indiana Brones.png I.BronesGuy.png Indiana Brones Unlock.jpg Indiana Brones Flare Gun.jpg|Indiana Brones using the flare gun Power of Indy's whip.gif|A gif demonstrating the power of Indy's whip Trivia * He is the only character in-game to use a pickaxe. Category:Characters Category:Bros Category:Protagonists